


Last kiss

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-30
Updated: 2002-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walter and Alex are vampires who choose a third companion to join their eternal, nocturnal lives.





	Last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Last kiss

### Last kiss

#### by Laurel

Notes: I wanted to write something a little dark but erotic for Halloween, the best combination. Hope it gives you a little thrill and a chill. 

Alex's POV. 

Warning: Besides the sex, this has some blood sucking too, so don't read it if you find that sort of thing squicky though it's not terribly graphic. 

Archive: Just ask me. 

His throat was arched, a bridge of white skin I wanted to cross in the darkness. The moon was full, bursting in the sky, radiating luminescent rays of light which refracted in the shimmering breeze and dispersed into crystalline beads of opalescence. The beams penetrated the gauzy curtains, piercing the lace cutouts in the fabric. 

The drops of light stroked his neck, became one with the dewy beads of sweat that dotted his collarbones, framing that vulnerable throat. His incandescent skin dazzled my eyes. The dance of flesh beneath the glitter of hard stars and the sweep of soft moonbeams mesmerized me, as the shadows of bones and flesh were made deeper in the trick of light and dark as his body shifted on the bed. 

I could feel the sound of his breath, the moan beneath his lips, the minute heaving of sinew and flesh and bone rattling in its frame as he breathed. 

His blood ran faster, thick with health and vitality, with desire, with cravings he could not voice. His desire was evident in the bulge at his groin, the sweet taste of sweat I allowed myself to taste as he wrestled between sleep and waking. 

I felt the fangs descending minutely, curled my tongue around one tip thoughtfully, stunned momentarily by the sharp pain as the tooth pierced the thick flesh of my tongue. The muscle jumped, learnt its lesson and retreated. I sucked the blood back into myself. The wound closed instantly. 

Behind me I could hear and smell my companion. His presence was large and looming, solid behind me, never frightening but always enticing. He slid a muscular arm around me and pulled me back tight against him. His cock pressed against me like a policeman's Billy club, a hard, thick, long, unrelenting truncheon. I moaned in response, closing my eyes and baring my neck for him to taste, to submit to his need. 

"I thought we were going to do this together," he whispered in a growling voice and nipped at my ear, just enough to draw a bead of blood. 

"I wanted just a taste," I explained. "This is going to be so good. Please, Walter, just a taste," I whimpered. 

He laughed against my ear. "Greedy one, aren't you?" 

I smiled lazily in response. 

"He does smell good doesn't he?" 

"Very," I agreed. 

The scent of our intended victim was overpowering. The scent of maleness, the sweat of a sexually aroused man, the musk of his ass and groin, the perfume of skin and hair, the sweet blood singing in his veins, all made me dizzy with desire. 

We had chosen our third companion carefully. This one was a prize to be sure. He was handsome with an erotic appeal in his almond eyes which changed color according to his mood, his sensual mouth, the way he held his head, the way he moved. 

In a word, he was perfect. 

His eyes opened but did they see us? Did he think we were a part of his dream or a fantasy? 

I licked my tongue across his mouth, inhaling his scent at the same time that I tasted him. The texture of his lips was velvety soft, moist with the beads of sweat that gathered like a moustache at his upper lip. I stroked the indentation between nose and mouth, the sweet little crease that my mother had told me long ago occurred when the angels brought their heavenly fingers stroking down the innocent cupid mouths of new-born babes. 

Walter looked on for a moment then approached. Fox was fully awake now, his eyes widening in fear, his mouth opening on a silent cry. 

Walter shook his head. "Don't be frightened. We won't hurt you," he promised. His voice rumbled in the still room, but it was gentle, quiet. 

We could see recognition in his eyes. They were a hazy gray. The gray of stormy evening, but they changed to a greenish hue, something soft and earthy as he visibly relaxed and smiled crookedly. I let out an exhalation of breath that was no longer needed by my kind. He was happy to see us, to feel again the erotic desires we stoked within him. He wanted to feel that fire in his belly again. 

I smiled down at him and with a wave of my hand, his bedclothes slithered down his body as if suddenly alive. The cotton pants, tee shirt and boxers slid down to the end of the bed and dropped to the floor with a light thump. He looked on in amazement and found himself naked and hard. But he was unashamed of his nudity and rightly so. He was hard and aching, a thin film of sweat gleamed on his torso and lean muscled legs. He sat up so that he leaned back on his elbows, nonchalantly, but invitingly. His back was arched in this position, pushing his groin forward, presenting his thick cock like a gift. His plump balls gleamed darkly in the pale light of the moon, hiding the taut globes of his ass that pressed into the mattress. 

He cocked his head and in doing so, his throat was bared enough to see the two sets of marks we had made several nights before. Tonight was the final night. It would be our last kiss before he joined us. 

Walter slid his arm around my waist and stared down at our conquest with intense brown eyes. He studied the man before us, sweeping him with eyes that saw everything. Fox let him look, denying him nothing in the look of fierce desire that masked vulnerability and fear. Walter saw that too. His gaze gentled, he smiled, changing his entire visage. I knew that look, loved that look, would do anything for that sweet gaze. 

Fox let his arms fall down and curled up on his side, unafraid. He gave a little mew of pleasure and impatience, snuggling into the warmth of his bed. 

I took the left while Walter took the right. Fox sighed as soon as we joined him. We kissed and caressed him gently, letting him fall into languor. 

Fox's full lips were puffed up from our kisses, a keening sound emerging from his throat like the cry of the wind whistling through the window, his limbs heavy now with desire. 

We made love to him slowly and completely, letting not an inch of flesh escape our fingers and tongues. We licked him until he was begging and pleading, until he was wet with desire. 

Walter entered him when he was more than ready, when his voice cracking with emotion and need called out to him. He pressed his hard length to mine and the three of us rocked back and forth. I held him close and moaned with the feel of his thick cock rubbing against me. 

He could no longer speak, so great was his need. Only lovely cries and moans filled the air, mainly his and mine, as Walter was usually silent. He was the only one who could manage language at this point and he called our lover endearments and encouraged his sensuality until the room was filled with the scent of sex. 

When it was time, we wrapped ourselves around him, eliciting his permission for the final kiss and we tore into his throat simultaneously. Our teeth pierced his pliant skin, sucking the sweet blood from his pumping veins. Fox cried out and spurted his seed all over my chest and belly as Walter fucked him hard. 

Mine and Walter's orgasms were no less tremendous, although certainly less messy, as we had no semen in our bodies. It was perhaps an even greater climax than Fox's mere physical reaction. It was emotional as well, a great release of our love for each other, our blood pumping in unison to the heart beat of our beloved. 

His blood entered our bodies, his own life draining away slowly but painlessly. We were filled with his energy, making us stronger, making us one with him. His movements were languorous, his breath shallow. He curled one hand around mine. I stopped momentarily to kiss his cheek. He had a spark of fear left in him, so I rubbed his back comfortingly, letting his weight fall onto my chest. I murmured words of comfort to him, letting the native tongue of my youth wash over him like a soothing lullaby, until he closed his eyes and smiled. 

His fluids still coated my body, making me sticky and sweaty but I reveled in the feel of them, mourning the loss of his warm body but comforted in the fact that he would soon come back to us. 

Walter's eyes were filled with sadness too, as our lover lay dying. I made a noise in my throat and he looked up, smiling gently and hugging both of his in his wide embrace. Fox's head rolled back seeking Walter's kiss. He licked his mouth clean of blood before bestowing the kiss on our lover's lips. 

There was just a little blood left now, pumping his heart so that it could barely be heard. Fox's eyes closed and he shivered. We wrapped the blanket around him and held him close, suckling at his neck as quickly as we could so as not to prolong his death. 

He slumped inside his warm nest and breathed his last while we held him. Tears ran down my face as he stilled. I hugged him against me, crying into his throat. Walter pulled me closer and our tears mingled together, running into our mouths, salty and cool. 

We cleaned Fox, bathing him in the tub. Walter pushed me gently towards the water, indicating for me to join Fox. I did so, letting the bubbles caress my skin and the warm water slosh against me. It was a rarity to bathe. We simply didn't need to, but I loved the gesture and made sure to enjoy it as I helped bathe Fox completely. I got Walter wet so that he would have no choice but to join us. 

Seeing him in the bath brought me back to our first meeting. The first time with us, I had been bathing myself, delighting in the feel of the warm water, the scented soap that I had been able to buy with money I'd won in a card game. 

In those days, people were lucky to have a bath once a week, usually on a Saturday night in order to be clean and smell nice for church on Sunday. Rough soap would not do for me. Even though I usually lacked the funds, I enjoyed the little luxuries when I could afford them. Times were lean back then and I was but one of the masses of immigrants who had converged on the land that promised a full belly and freedom. So I had made due, working hard, learning as much as I was able even though I had not completed my education and when a little extra money came my way I put my skills of bluffing to good use. 

What had surprised me more than his sudden appearance was the fact that I was pleasuring myself. I had nearly laughed, thinking that this bold man was a burglar, desperate for money or jewels. I had nothing of value to steal. 

I blushed deeply, feeling my face go red as a shiny apple at being caught. I was no virgin, no innocent, but still had some morals. He told me not to stop, told me he simply wanted to watch me and if he was permitted to touch and kiss me. 

So I proceeded, my embarrassment replaced by a sense of daring, of wanting to display myself wantonly. But the water grew cold and I was desperate for release. He helped me out of the bath, tenderly wrapped me in a towel and dried me, all the while, gazing at me with something like adoration. 

I let him kiss me, let his hands wander down to my cock, aching with unspent desire. I fell into his arms, no longer afraid or embarrassed, wanting only to feel his strong embrace, his deep kiss, his touch, to hear the deep rumble of his voice in an accent that grew deeper with his own desire. 

And so he changed me and we were never separated. Even after all these years and the many changes that have taken place in the world I have never lost my desire for him. He never bores me, and our love has never waned. 

But Fox captured our attention, our dual attraction and he wished to have another join us. We spent many nights talking and debating the addition of another and I wept many tears that I hid from him, afraid that he had stopped loving me and would abandon me. 

But I could never keep anything from him and he spent many more nights showing his love for me, showering me with kisses, making love to me over and over, showing his affections with the simple luxuries that I cherished, holding me until dawn threatened to destroy us. 

It was while we watched our dear sweet Fox that I became just as entranced. I realized he was different from me and that perhaps a companion closer to my biological age at the time of my demise would also give me something in return. After all some things are best understood by those of the same age even though we were literally separated by several generations. Walter was older then I was when we first met and he had existed for a long time before me and can be quite old fashioned at times. He resists change, is afraid of it, but he also realized that he had to adapt in order to survive. That is one reason why he picked me. The other reasons are myriad and would take quite some time to list, he's told me. When I laughingly ask him for the list he begins to count off on his fingers, beginning with my charm, my beauty, he ticks off, next my kisses, my intelligence, my resourcefulness and in moments he is taking off his finely darned socks to count on his toes, then he picks up a pen when he has run out of digits. That's usually when I tackle him and smother him with kisses. 

We have followed and watched our beloved closely, have become intimate with the monotone of his voice, the sexy dishevelment of his hair when he runs his hand through it, the way he will nibble a pen unconsciously as he concentrates, his lips pursing around a bottle, the movements of his throat as he swallows, the sculpt of his cheekbones, his body tumbling in sleep or straining as he touches himself. 

I smile at Walter, just realizing we are all in the bath together, just as we were when we met. He has shown me how much he still cherishes me. He has not forgotten our unbreakable bond and the symbolism of our rebirth has not been lost on me. In the water we have resurrected our love and our third companion, an equal partner for both of us, has revived. I am eager to share all the world's adventures and wonders that await us. 

Fox loves the water, seems as though he was born to thrive in it. The first time we had observed him he had been in a pool. We'd taken a little vacation on one of the less densely populated tourist excursions and the romantic atmosphere had led us hand in hand to an outdoor pool, hidden by tall grass and the sweetest smelling flowers, so sweet they seemed to drip with nectar. It was there in the moonlight that he swam, slicing into the water with his strong legs and his arms like swords, rigid and gleaming with the water, naked as a babe. He seemed not to care if anyone saw him. His exhibitionistic streak called out to me and we watched him, grinning from ear to ear as he swam tirelessly. When he had climbed out, he shook the water from him like a dog and we saw him in his glorious naked form. 

It wasn't only that he was handsome, charming, funny, intelligent and kind, one day I realized that I wanted to make his sad eyes light up with laughter, erase the loneliness from his face. 

Now he is waking, his eyes alive and sparkling, the colors in their depths changing from bluish gray to hazel, his lips quirking up into a smile. He takes an experimental breath, lets it out, forgets he no longer needs air. He emerges from the fluffy towel naked and clings to us, nuzzling into our throats. He is dizzy for a moment, the after effects of his resurrection and we help him to the bed. 

His teeth are coming down. He needs to feed to replenish his blood supply. His movements are shy and he blushes a little, spots of pink on his pale face. I curl into his embrace and bare my neck for him. Walter encourages him gently and holds him as he begins to feed for the first time. 

I moan with pleasure as he pierces my neck for the first time. I can't wait until we make love again, the three of us. I smile at Walter as he holds us both tenderly. Fox's hunger makes him drink in eagerly and I let him feed as long as he wants. I owe him that much after all. 

After he is sated, he pushes me away, afraid he will take too much. I reassure him he won't. I will need to feed later but a trip to the stock yards will have to wait. I need to feel him surround me, need both my lovers to hold me and touch me before the dawn comes. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel


End file.
